Die Vergenz der Macht
"Die Vergenz der Macht" ist die vierte Episode der Chronik "Tales of the Old Republic: Empire's Rejects", die auf dem dreiteiligen Regelwerk Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game basiert. Nach einer mehrtägigen Pause kann die Mannschaft der Phantom endlich Ihre Reise in Richtung Nar Shaddaa fortsetzen, doch der innere Konflikt von Mira, der Sie zwischen der Hellen und der Dunklen Seite der Macht zu zerreißen droht, wird immer schlimmer. Kaydan konfrontiert Sie damit und Sie entscheidet, sich zurück nach Bogano zu begeben, dem Planeten, auf dem Sie, zusammen mit Ihrem Meister Bezon über 10 Jahre gelebt hatte. Bereits auf dem Weg dorthin müssen sich Mira und auch Kaydan Ihrem inneren Konflikt stellen und die Macht nutzen, denn Korvas hat versehentlich die Hyperraumkarten gelöscht, was allein die Reise zu einer schier unmöglichen Aufgabe macht. Auf Bogano angekommen findet Mira schließlich wieder zu Ihren Wurzeln zurück und beendet den Pfad, den Sie vor so langer Zeit begonnen hatte: Sie wird ein Jedi-Ritter und entdeckt ein Holocron, welches den Weg zum Versteck der Jedi enthüllen soll. Doch ehe die Mannschaft dorthin aufbrechen kann, treten Darth Craven und Kaydan's Vater, Moff Barrett Varn, auf den Plan. Zwar kann die Gruppe die Anhänger der Dunklen Seite täuschen und Ihre wahren Absichten verschleiern, doch der alte Jedi-Tempel auf Bogano fällt den Sith zum Opfer und die neu gewonnenen Erkenntnisse und gefassten Pläne werden letztlich zur Zerreißprobe für die kampferprobte Einheit "Crimson Eclipse". Handlung Fünf Tage muss die Einheit auf Kashyyyk verbleiben, damit sich die Verletzten erholen und die Beschädigungen am Schiff repariert werden können. In dieser Zeit nehmen Kaydan und Jusan an der Bestattungszeremonie für Raanak teil, wo der Älteste Gonharr eine Rede hält und insbesondere die Cathar den Verlust Ihres Freundes schmerzlich trifft. Schließlich allerdings ist die Mannschaft abflugbereit und macht sich zum Aufbruch bereit. Zunächst kann Korvas den Kolto-Tank wieder verlassen, vollständig genesen von seinen schweren Verletzungen. Von Kaydan erhält Er eine Standpauke, sich nunmehr zweimal nicht an den Plan gehalten und die Befehlskette sträflich ignoriert zu haben, was beinahe im Tod der gesamten Einheit resultiert wäre. Kaydan droht Ihm eine Bestrafung in der Form an, dass Er die Aufgaben von Derek Lovirn an Bord des Schiffes, zusätzlich zu seinen eigenen, übernehmen soll, bis Ersterer sich vollständig von der Operation erholt hat. Die endgültige Entscheidung trifft aber Mira, die gegenwärtig das Kommando an Bord hat, was Kaydan Ihm auch mitteilt. Kurz darauf betritt Kaydan die Gemächer der Sith-Lady, um diese darüber zu informieren, dass die Einheit nun wieder wie geplant in Richtung Nar Shaddaa aufbrechen könnte, da Korvas nun wieder einsatzfähig ist. Er bemerkt beim Eintreten jedoch, dass Sie sich in einer Holoübertragung mit Ihrem Meister, Darth Vhiloran, befindet und Dieser von Ihr schwer enttäuscht ist. Er kann Ihren Sog zur Hellen Seite der Macht deutlich spüren und ist nicht gewillt, dies hinzunehmen. Abermals fordert Er von Mira, dass Sie beweisen soll, wie stark die Dunkle Seite in Ihr tatsächlich ist. Nachdem die Übertragung endet, begibt sich Mira dann, in Begleitung von Kaydan, auf die Krankenstation, um Korvas zu konfrontieren. Auch Sie macht Ihm klar, dass seine Leichtsinnigkeit die Mannschaft beinahe ausgelöscht und die Mission nachhaltig gefährdet hat. Dabei bemerkt insbesondere Kaydan, wie bemüht Sie ist, hart und unnachgiebig zu sein, Ihr dies aber überhaupt nicht liegt. Letztlich versucht Sie mit aller Kraft, Wut und Zorn zu fokussieren und entfesselt einen Machtblitz auf Korvas , der Diesen, von Schmerz gepeinigt, zu Boden schickt. Kaydan verlässt die Krankenstation in diesem Moment, da Er diese Form der Bestrafung nicht mit ansehen kann. Von sich selbst ob dieser Tat aber angewidert, verlässt Sie kurz darauf ebenfalls die Krankenstation. Kaydan hat sich in der Zwischenzeit in die Kommunikationszentrale des Schiffs begeben und Kontakt zu Admiral Varus hergestellt, dem Er vom Verrat des General Morrin berichtet und von dessen Plänen in Bezug auf die Kampfdroiden. Varus ist wenig erfreut darüber, verspricht aber, diese Erkenntnisse ernst zu nehmen und schnellstmöglich an die Moffs weiterzuleiten, damit diese eine Entscheidung treffen können, was nun zu tun ist. Er teilt mit, dass Er sich erneut bei Kaydan melden wird, sollten sich neue Erkenntnisse ergeben, die Einheit aber bis dahin die Mission für die Sith wie geplant fortsetzen sollen. Mit diesem Befehl begibt sich Kaydan erneut zu Mira, um Sie darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass Sie nun bereit zum Aufbruch sind. Er findet eine aufgelöste Sith-Lady vor, die schwer an der durchgeführten Bestrafung trägt und es kaum ertragen kann, was Sie tun musste. Dem Soldaten wird klar, dass die Einheit eine Konfrontation mit dem Sith-Jäger keinesfalls überleben kann, wenn die dunkle Lady in diesem Zustand ist. Er spricht offen Ihren Drang zur Hellen Seite an und erwähnt in diesem Zusammenhang Ihre Bereitschaft, Derek zu retten und sich für die Einheit einzusetzen, etwas, dass kein anderer Sith jemals tun würde. Er offenbart außerdem, dass Er selbst machtsensitiv ist und während des letzten Einsatzes nur durch den Einsatz seiner Fähigkeiten ein Überleben der Mannschaft sichern konnte. Nach reiflicher Überlegung hat Kaydan den Entschluss gefasst, sich selbst mehr mit der Macht zu beschäftigen und mehr über seine eigenen Fähigkeiten zu lernen. Allerdings will Er sich offen der Hellen Seite und den Lehren der Jedi zuwenden, da Er, aus seinen Erfahrungen als Soldat heraus, bereits weiß, dass die Sith nur zu Zerstörung und Hass fähig sind und damit, in seinen Augen, niemals den Frieden ins Imperium bringen werden. Ferner erklärt Kaydan, dass in seinen Augen die Jedi wahrlich die Hüter über Frieden und Gerechtigkeit sind und Er bereit ist, deren Lehren kennen zu lernen und mehr darüber zu erfahren. Er ist davon überzeugt, dass auch ein Jedi für die Bevölkerung des Imperiums kämpfen und vielleicht dazu beitragen kann, den endlosen Kriegen ein Ende zu setzen, welche das Imperium führt. Die Sith dagegen werden bis in alle Ewigkeit untereinander kämpfen und Kriege führen. Als Er Mira gegenüber den Satz offenbart, den Er einst vom Kapitän seiner Einheit, Arek Tiberius, gehört hat „''Die Sith brauchen das Imperium; aber das Imperium braucht die Sith nicht!“ erkennt die junge Sith die Wahrheit dahinter. Als Kaydan letztlich fragt, ob es einen Ort in der Galaxis gibt, wo Sie mit sich selbst ins Reine kommen könnte, nennt Mira Ihm den Planeten Bogano, auf welchem sich eine alte Enklave der Jedi befinden soll und welche das Imperium nicht kennt. Kaydan erteilt Korvas daraufhin die Anweisung, Bogano anzufliegen. Dies erweist sich jedoch als schwierig, denn bei der Suche nach dem Planeten in den Astrogationskarten löscht Korvas diese versehentlich und macht damit nicht nur den Anflug auf den Planeten unmöglich, sondern auch jeden anderen Sprung durch den Hyperraum, womit die Einheit faktisch im System von Kashyyyk festsitzt. Mira jedoch fasst den Plan, mittels der Macht den Sprung zu wagen. Korvas soll sich einfach aufs Fliegen konzentrieren, von Buster unterstützt, während Sie die Macht einsetzen wird, um etwaige Felsbrocken und andere Hindernisse im Hyperraum aus dem Weg zu sprengen. Die komplexen Berechnungen, die für einen Sprung notwendig soll, soll Kaydan in Echtzeit durchführen, was für einen menschlichen Verstand jedoch völlig unmöglich ist. Mira ist jedoch überzeugt, dass Kaydan, dessen Fähigkeiten seiner eigenen Aussage nach in der Gabe der Voraussicht liegen, dies schaffen kann, da Er die Zahlen, die Er eingeben muss, bereits sehen kann, bevor diese benötigt werden, was Ihm die Möglichkeit verleiht, immer einen Schritt voraus zu sein. Mangels Alternativen wagen sich die Drei, allem Protest von Selene zum Trotz, an diese unmöglich erscheinende Aufgabe, die blanker Selbstmord zu sein scheint. Tatsächlich aber gelingt es, den Sprung in Richtung Bogano manuell durchzuführen, da Mira einen Schutzschild der Macht um das Schiff legt und die Felsbrocken damit aus dem Weg sprengt, während Kaydan tatsächlich befähigt ist, die notwendigen Berechnungen in Echtzeit durchzuführen. Nach mehreren Stunden permanenter Konzentration und hochgradiger Belastung aller Beteiligten tritt das Schiff aus dem Hyperraum aus und erreicht den Planeten Bogano. Nachdem Sie auf einem Felsplateau gelandet sind, bestimmt Mira Kaydan und Korvas als Ihre Begleiter, um sich zu der alten Enklave zu begeben. Selene protestiert darüber, diesen Planeten aufgesucht zu haben und erinnert Kaydan an die bestehende Mission. Der verspricht seiner Offizierin alles zu erklären, sobald Sie von der Expedition in den Tempel zurückkehren, was Selene nur missbilligend zur Kenntnis nimmt. Mehrere Stunden dauert die Überquerung des Felsplateaus sowie mehrerer Schluchten und Engpässe, bis die Drei vor den Toren des großen Tempels stehen, der die Form eines gewaltigen Turms besitzt. An einer Gebäudeseite entdecken die Drei einen gewaltigen Krayt-Drachen, der sogenannte „''Wächter“ der antiken Anlage. Mira nutzt die Macht, um die versiegelten Tempeltore zu öffnen und den Zutritt zu gewähren. Als die Gruppe eintritt, offenbart Mira, dass Sie hier mit Ihrem Meister, dem alten Jedi Bezon, über 10 Jahre im Exil gelebt hatte. Zu dieser Zeit hatte der alte Meister Ihr Gedächtnis gelöscht und Sie glauben lassen, Ihre Eltern wären bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen. Sie hielt Bezon für Ihren Großvater und verbrachte Ihre Jahre hier mit dem Studium der Lehren der Jedi und der Macht. Begleitet von Kaydan und Korvas betritt Mira die antike Tempelanlage und beginnt im Inneren zu meditieren, was sogleich die Boglinge auf den Plan ruft. Die kleinen, einheimischen Kreaturen werden von Ihrer Ausstrahlung angezogen und versammeln sich unweigerlich um Sie herum. Auch sind Kaydan und Korvas mehrfach in der Lage, Erinnerungen der Sith zu sehen und erblicken Szenen aus Ihrer Kindheit und Jugend, die Sie im Tempel mit Meister Bezon verbracht hatte. Als Mira schließlich zur Ruhe kommt und Ihre innere Mitte wiederfindet, entschuldigt Sie sich bei Korvas für Ihr Verhalten und erklärt, dass Sie so etwas nicht wieder tun wolle. Sie fühlt zwar immer noch den Verlust Ihrer Eltern und den Verrat von Meister Bezon Ihr gegenüber, doch kann Sie nun, da Sie wieder hier ist, Ihren Frieden damit machen. Schließlich betreten die Drei das Heiligtum des Tempels, wo Mira Ihre Begleiter in die Gemächer von Meister Bezon führt. Hier beginnt Sie noch einmal zu meditieren und abermals erblicken Ihre Begleiter eine Szene aus der Vergangenheit. Sie sehen Mira in jenem Moment kurz vor Ihrer Abschlussprüfung, als die Manipulation Ihrer Gedanken, die Ihr Meister allzeit auf Sie gewirkt hatte, sich aufgrund Ihrer eigenen, wachsenden Fähigkeiten auflöste und Sie die Wahrheit darüber erkannte, was mit Ihren Eltern geschehen ist. Sie konfrontiert Ihren Meister, bezichtigt Ihn des Mordes und der Entführung und lässt Ihm keine Gelegenheit, sich zu erklären. Wütend schleudert Sie Ihn mit der Macht gegen die nächste Wand und erklärt, nach Dromund Kaas reisen und sich den Sith anschließen zu wollen, wie Ihre Eltern vor Ihr. Auch schwört Sie Ihrem Meister, dass Sie Ihn eines Tages vernichten wird. Als die Vision endet, ist Mira hin- und hergerissen zwischen Ihrem Zorn und Ihrer Trauer um Meister Bezon. Kaydan erklärt Ihr daraufhin, dass Er Ihren Vater kennt und enthüllt Ihr, dass es sich bei Ihm um die „''Stimme des Imperators“ handelte, einen der mächtigsten aller Sith. Aufgrund Ihres Hangs zur Hellen Seite hätte Mira den Erwartungen Ihres Vaters niemals gerecht werden können und Sie wäre mit Sicherheit umgebracht worden. Kaydan erzählt Ihr nun, dass auch Er einst eine Vision hatte, die Ihm zeigte, dass Er auf Korriban, während der Ausbildung zum Sith, sterben würde, was der Grund war, dass sein Vater einen Handel mit den Sith einging, um Ihn vor diesem Schicksal zu bewahren. Er glaubt, dass auch Mira nur den Tod gefunden hätte, denn Ihre herzliche und gütige Art wäre bei den Sith eine ultimative Schwäche gewesen. Als Sie immer noch wankt und nun von Schuld über den Tod von Meister Bezon geplagt wird, erklärt Kaydan Ihr, dass Er beobachtet hat, wie Ihr Meister sich freiwillig von Ihr umbringen ließ, da Er seine Deckung und Verteidigung vor dem tödlichen Schlag bewusst senkte. Er enthüllt außerdem, dass Er glaubt, auf Kashyyyk eine Stimme durch die Macht gehört zu haben, welche Ihn zu Mira führte. Als Sie Ihm antwortet, dass die Macht nur in Bildern und Emotionen, nicht aber in Stimmen reagiert, lässt Kaydan zu, dass Sie in seinen Verstand eindringt, um auf seine Erinnerungen zuzugreifen und die Stimme ebenfalls zu hören. Die junge Frau erkennt, dass Kaydan die Stimme von Meister Bezon hörte, der inzwischen eins mit der Macht wurde. In genau diesem Moment der Erkenntnis hören alle Drei in der Kammer plötzlich die Stimme von Meister Bezon, der diese Annahme bestätigt und Mira erklärt, dass Sie viel bedeutsamer ist, als Ihr bewusst ist. Er macht Ihr deutlich, dass Sie eine Vergenz der Macht ist, unglaublich stark und zur Hellen Seite hingezogen. Sie wird eine bedeutsame Rolle spielen und deshalb hatte Meister Bezon getan, was Er tun musste. Er fordert nun von Mira, Ihre Ausbildung zu beenden und vollumfänglich ein Jedi-Ritter zu werden. Er enthüllt auch, dass Sie mit Beendigung Ihrer Prüfung etwas erhalten wird, was Ihren weiteren Weg bestimmen soll. Unsicher, aber von Ihren Kameraden ermutigt, macht sich Mira allein auf den Weg in die unterirdischen Räume der Anlage, um Ihre Prüfung, mit sich selbst ins Reine zu kommen und Ihren Weg zu erkennen, abzulegen. Kaydan und Korvas bleiben in den Gemächern zurück. Plötzlich jedoch fällt, wie von Geisterhand, ein antikes Buch aus einem der Regale. Als Kaydan es aufheben will, erkennt Er, dass es sich hierbei um einen Folianten der Jedi handelt, der zahlreiche Lektionen und mannigfaltiges Wissen beinhaltet. Ehe Er jedoch darin lesen kann, taucht Mira wieder auf. Sie entzündet ein blaues Lichtschwert und zeigt damit, dass Sie Ihre Prüfung erfolgreich bestehen konnte. Auch zeigt Sie den Anderen ein Jedi-Holocron vor, welches Sie am Ende Ihrer Prüfung fand und bei dem es sich wohl um jenes Artefakt handelt, von dem Ihr Meister zuvor gesprochen hatte. Ein erster Versuch, das Holocron zu öffnen, scheitert jedoch, da die immer noch verunsicherte Mira nicht genug Machtenergie aufbringen kann, um das Holocron zu öffnen. Die Gruppe entscheidet sich, zum Schiff zurück zu kehren und es dort noch einmal in Ruhe zu versuchen. Kaydan nimmt den Folianten mit sich und gemeinsam verlassen Sie die antike Anlage, welche so lange die Heimat von Mira Cathris gewesen ist. Doch gerade als die Drei den Innenhof erreicht haben, sehen Sie am Himmel über dem Tal einen gigantischen Sternenzerstörer schweben. Kaydan erkennt das Schiff als die „Incinerator“, welche seinem Vater, Barrett Varn, gehört. Als sich eine Landefähre in Richtung des Plateaus abzusetzen beginnt, wird klar, dass Flucht keine Option ist, da das kleine Schiff der Einheit niemals in der Lage wäre, dem massiven Feuerbeschuss des Sternenzerstörers standzuhalten. Mira schlägt vor, den Sith das Holocron auszuhändigen und zu behaupten, Sie wären auf diesen Planeten gekommen und hätten diese Enklave im Namen des Imperiums entdeckt und eingenommen. Zuvor müssen jedoch die relevanten Daten aus dem Holocron entnommen werden. Mira versucht noch einmal, mittels der Macht das antike Artefakt zu öffnen, wobei Kaydan Ihr dieses Mal in der Meditation beisteht und sie unterstützt. Korvas begibt sich in der Zwischenzeit zu den Neuankömmlingen, um diese hinzuhalten und Zeit zu erkaufen. Tatsächlich öffnet sich das Holocron dieses Mal, nachdem sich Mira und Kaydan darauf konzentrieren. Beide spüren, dass Meister Bezon in der Nähe ist und Sie beobachtet. Als sich das Artefakt öffnet, enthüllt es eine Karte, welche den Weg dorthin weist, wo sich die Jedi, die offiziell untergetaucht sind, jetzt aufhalten sollen. Es wird klar, dass es Meister Bezon war, der das Artefakt anfertigte, damit Mira in der Lage sein würde, die Jedi zu finden, wenn Sie selbst einer geworden war. Mittels eines Datenpads, welches Korvas noch mit sich führte, versucht Kaydan, die Sternenkarte zu kopieren, was Ihm jedoch nicht gelingt, da sich die eingezeichnete Route scheinbar nicht übertragen lässt. Mira jedoch ist überzeugt davon, sich die Strecke einprägen zu können, die zu einem Planeten führt, der in den unbekannten Regionen, noch hinter dem berüchtigten „Rishi Maze“ Nebel liegt. Da Sie nicht vorhat, die Sith zum Versteck der Jedi zu führen, die Route auf der Karte aber nicht vollständig löschen kann, setzt Mira Ihre Kräfte stattdessen dazu ein, um das Holocron zu manipulieren und die Karte darauf zu verändern. Die eingezeichnete Route führt nun zum Planeten Malastare, der zu wichtig und reich an Bodenschätzen ist, als dass das Imperium diesen einfach zerstören könnte, selbst wenn Sie dort Jedi vermuten würden. Währenddessen hat Korvas Moff Barrett Varn und die Sith-Lady Darth Craven getroffen. Der Moff erklärt, dass Er einen Hilferuf von Selene Duval erhielt, die meldete, dass die Einheit ohne Sternenkarten auf einem entlegenen Planeten gestrandet ist und abgeholt werden muss. Damit ist klar, dass die 1. Offizierin der restlichen Mannschaft in den Rücken gefallen ist. Darth Craven fordert zu erfahren, was die Einheit auf diesem Planeten tut und Korvas enthüllt die Existenz eines alten Jedi-Tempels, verschweigt aber, was Er, Kaydan und Mira hier getan haben. Er führt den Moff und die Sith zunächst durch die Anlage und erkauft seinen Kameraden damit die notwendige Zeit, die Manipulationen am Holocron abzuschließen. Schließlich treffen der Moff und die Sith auf Kaydan und Mira. Die dunkle Lady fordert von Mira wissen zu wollen, was diese hier tun und Sie behaupten, dass Sie dem Sith-Jäger von Nar Shaddaa bis hierher gefolgt sind, seine Spur aber vorerst verloren haben. Dafür präsentieren Sie nun den alten Tempel, der den Sith lange verborgen geblieben ist. Auch übergibt Mira das nun manipulierte Holocron und gibt an, dass darauf mit Sicherheit wichtige Informationen gespeichert sind. Craven scheint zunächst zufrieden zu sein und gibt Moff Varn den Befehl, das gesamte Tal und den Tempel mit einem Orbitalbeschuss zu vernichten, sobald die Nachforschungen hier beendet sind. Mira reagiert mit einem geschockten Aufschrei, was die Sith aufhorchen lässt. Sie wird skeptisch darüber, warum Mira dem Tal so eine Bedeutung beimisst, doch Mira kann Ihre Gefühle rechtzeitig wieder unterdrücken und gibt der Sith-Lady nichts von sich preis. Kaydan führt in der Zwischenzeit ein Gespräch mit seinem Vater, der Ihn lobt und zufrieden mit der angeblichen „''Entdeckung“ ist. Er sieht für Kaydan sogar das Potenzial in Kürze befördert zu werden und dann als Flottenoffizier zu dienen, anstatt nur Kapitän einer marginalen Einheit zu sein. Um die Beförderung perfekt zu machen, fordert Er von Kaydan, in Kürze noch einen weiteren Auftrag zu erfüllen: Er soll sich nach Nal Hutta begeben und dort als Unterhändler des Imperiums mit den Hutts verhandeln. Nun, da das Kartell im Besitz von Kampfdroiden ist, die alle Strategien, Pläne und Taktiken der Armeen kennen, darf es unter keinen Umständen zu einem offenen Krieg kommen, da dies massive Verluste für das Imperium zur Folge hätte, auch wenn sie vermutlich letztlich siegen würden. Kaydan ist skeptisch ob dieser Mission, da es nicht unüblich ist, dass Unterhändler beim Kartell nicht zurückkehren, doch sein Vater ist zuversichtlich, dass Ihm gelingen wird, ein Krieg mit den Hutten zu verhindern. Er fordert Kaydan kurz darauf auf, mit seiner Einheit auf die Incinerator zu kommen und sich noch einmal auszurüsten, ehe sie zu neuen Missionen aufbrechen. Ehe Er das Gespräch beendet, teilt Barrett Varn seinem Sohn außerdem mit, dass Er seine Tochter und damit Kaydan’s Schwerster, Rayna Varn, kürzlich auf dem Vaiken-Raumdock gesehen habe und dies bestätigt, dass Sie noch lebt und die Ausbildung als Sith mutmaßlich erfolgreich beenden konnte. Kaydan ist erfreut zu hören, dass seine Schwester wohl noch am Leben ist. Inzwischen hat Darth Craven, immer noch skeptisch, warum der Tempel Mira so wichtig zu sein scheint, eine der Statuen im Hof beschädigt, um eine Reaktion zu erzwingen. Dieser Angriff hat jedoch den Wächter aufgeschreckt, der sich erhebt und auf den Tempel zukommt, um Darth Craven anzugreifen. Die wütende Sith-Lady nimmt den Kampf mit dem Monster auf, während sich Moff Varn und seine Männer sicherheitshalber zurückziehen. Auch Kaydan befiehlt den Rückzug zum Schiff, da keiner von Ihnen sich dem mächtigen Krayt-Drachen in den Weg stellen will. Mira will den Planeten jedoch nicht verlassen, da Sie die Zerstörung des Tals und all seiner Bewohner durch den bevorstehenden Orbitalbeschuss nicht zulassen kann. Kaydan kommt die Idee, wie die Gruppe die einheimischen Boglinge noch retten kann. Als Mira beim ersten Mal im Hof meditierte, kamen Sie alle angelaufen und umringten die mächtige Jedi. Dies könnte nun genutzt werden, um dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass die Boglinge das Tal verlassen, ehe es beschossen wird. Und tatsächlich kommen die kleinen Wesen angelaufen, als Mira erneut zu meditieren beginnt. Einer davon ist besonders forsch, da Er dem beobachtenden Korvas Schokoriegel aus der Tasche klaut und diese verspeist. Nachdem Sie mit der Macht und in tiefer Meditation alle angelockt hat, scheucht Mira die kleinen Wesen auf und weist Sie an, das Tal zu verlassen. In Panik laufen die Wesen davon, nur der forsche Bogling bleibt übrig und läuft stattdessen aufs Schiff. Kaydan lässt sich breitschlagen, das kleine Wesen zu behalten, da es Mira an Ihre Heimat erinnern wird. Mira tauft den Bogling auf den Namen „Beson“ in Anlehnung an Ihren Meister. Zurück auf der Phantom ruft Kaydan seine gesamte Mannschaft zusammen und erklärt die Zusammenhänge. Er berichtet, dass Er und Mira, nach den jüngsten Eindrücken, nicht vorhaben, das Imperium zu verraten, jedoch auch nicht länger für die Sith kämpfen wollen. Beide sind einhellig der Meinung, dass Sie die Lehren der Jedi kennenlernen müssen, wenn Sie im bevorstehenden Konflikt mit dem Hutten-Kartell und anderen Feinden erfolgreich sein und dem Imperium vielleicht wirklich endlich Frieden bringen wollen. Mit den Daten aus dem Holocron wollen Sie durch den Rishi Maze Nebel fliegen und den Planeten suchen, der auf der Karte eingezeichnet war und dessen Koordinaten Mira sich merken konnte. Da der Nebel großteils unerforscht ist, benötigen Sie hierfür jedoch zunächst bestimmte Daten für eine sichere Route und Navigation. Diese Daten können Sie nur auf dem Planeten Rishi bekommen und planen dort, im größten Piratennest der Galaxis, einen Zwischenstopp ein, um sich von einem der hiesigen Raumfahrer die Daten zu besorgen, die sie brauchen. Kaydan will seine Einheit auf sich einschwören, da Ihn insbesondere die Tatsache schwer getroffen hat, dass Selene eigenmächtig gehandelt und das Imperium zu Hilfe gerufen hat. Jusan erklärt sich bereit, offiziell Teil der Einheit zu werden, da Sie unbedingt die Jedi finden will und auch Korvas und Derek haben kein Problem mit der geplanten Reise. Nur Selene sieht alle Ihre Überzeugungen und Verpflichtungen gegenüber dem Imperium in Frage gestellt und ist damit außerstande, die geplante Mission, die nichts anderes als Hochverrat gegenüber den Sith ist, mitzutragen, da diese, trotz aller persönlichen Ablehnung, immer noch die Herren des Imperiums sind. Sie quittiert Ihren Dienst innerhalb der Einheit und will auf der Incinerator von Bord gehen. Sie verspricht aber, nichts zu verraten, da Sie Ihre Kameraden schätzt. An Bord des Sternenzerstörers kommt es dann zum Abschied, als Selene, nach langen Jahren gemeinsamen Dienstes, die Einheit verlässt und sich von Kaydan und Derek verabschiedet. Kaydan verspricht, als Kapitän eine gute Abschlussbewertung zu schreiben und eine Empfehlung an den Imperialen Geheimdienst auszusprechen, sodass Selene Ihren lange gehegten Traum, dem Geheimdienst beizutreten, vielleicht doch noch erfüllen kann. Im letzten Moment an Bord wird Sie emotional und umarmt Ihre beiden alten Kameraden. Nun zeigt sich auch, dass die Einheit eigentlich unter dem Namen „''Crimson Eclipse''“ bekannt ist, es aber immer Selene war, die darauf bestand, den Namen nicht zu nutzen und stattdessen die übliche Kennung zu verwenden. Mit Ihrem Austritt wird nun der spezielle Name der Einheit wieder verwendet werden, was Kaydan auch ankündigt. Sie verlässt das Schiff und die Mannschaft, welche allesamt an der Landeluke salutieren, als Sie geht. Selene nimmt Kaydan aber noch das Versprechen ab, dass Sie eines Tages wieder Seite an Seite kämpfen werden. Die Gruppe verbleibt ein paar Stunden auf der Incinerator und bereitet alles für die Abreise vor, während Ihr Schiff betankt und mit neuen Hyperraumkarten ausgestattet wird. Dabei weiß keiner vom Imperium, welches Ziel die Einheit wirklich hat und alle gehen davon aus, dass Nal Hutta das nächste Ziel ist. Kaydan begibt sich in die Waffenkammer des Schiffes, wo Er sich mit neuen Blasterpistolen ausrüsten kann, die Er, als Sohn des Moffs und mit dessen Namen, zu vergünstigten Konditionen erhalten kann. Jusan besorgt neue medizinische Ausrüstung, wogegen Korvas und Derek sich mit Waffen und Munition, sowie einer großen Anzahl Granaten ausrüsten. Schließlich will die Einheit Crimson Eclipse wieder abreisen, doch im Hangar beobachten Sie, wie Darth Craven erschöpft und schwer verletzt von Ihrer Auseinandersetzung mit dem Krayt-Drachen zurückkehrt. Triumphierend berichtet die Sith-Lady, dass Sie im Magen der Bestie eine antike Sith-Klinge fand, die einst von den Jedi erbeutet und gereinigt wurde. Nun kehrt die alte Waffe in die Hände des Sith-Ordens zurück. Die Einheit bereitet schließlich den Abflug vor, doch im Orbit der Station erhalten Sie einen Funkspruch, dass Darth Craven fordert, dass der Abflug der Phantom sich noch für einen Moment verzögert. Mira, Kaydan und den Anderen ist klar, dass die Sith sichergehen will, dass Sie den Orbitalbeschuss auf das Tal mit ansehen müssen. Sie beobachten, wie die Kanonen des Sternenzerstörers auf die Planetenoberfläche ausgerichtet werden und minutenlang feuern. Obgleich Sie das Resultat nicht sehen können, fällt es schwer, das anzusehen. Kaydan ist es, der nicht zulassen will, dass Darth Craven mit Ihrem Sadismus Erfolg hat und den Willen seiner Mannschaft bricht. Er öffnet eine Flasche corellianischen Whiskey und stößt mit seiner Einheit auf die neu gefundenen Ziele und Erkenntnisse an. Mira und Er teilen überdies den Schwur, eines Tages nach Bogano zurückzukehren und den Tempel wieder aufzubauen. Dann wird dieser Ort kein Exil mehr sein, sondern eine Ausbildungs- und Zufluchtsstätte für eine neue Generation von Jedi-Rittern. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Kaydan Varn * Korvas Tanik * Mira Cathris * Selene Duval * Derek Lovirn * B4-D8 * Jusan Nidiz Antagonisten * Darth Craven * Darth Vhiloran * Kellum (nur erwähnt) * General Morrin (nur erwähnt) Nichtspielercharaktere * Meister Bezon * R4-C7 * Ältester Gonharr * Raanak (nur erwähnt) * Admiral Varus * Der Wächter (Erstauftritt) * Stimme des Imperators (nur erwähnt) * Arek Tiberius (nur erwähnt) * Jared Morales (nur erwähnt) * Bayliss (nur erwähnt) * Barrett Varn (Erstauftritt) * Rayna Varn (nur erwähnt) * Beson (Erstauftritt) Trivia * Die Idee des Boglings, der auf das Schiff gelangt und indirekt Teil der Einheit wird, ist eine Anspielung auf das Videospiel "Jedi: Fallen Order", in welcher es ebenfalls möglich ist, einen Bogling auf das Schiff zu holen und hierfür sogar ein Erfolg freigeschaltet werden kann. * Erstmals wird der Name der Spezialeinheit "S-7259" enthüllt. Die Einheit ist unter der Bezeichnung "Crimson Eclipse" bekannt und hat diesen Namen lediglich lange nicht genutzt, da die 1. Offizierin strikt dagegen war. * Auch werden erstmals die ehemaligen Crewmitglieder der Einheit namentlich erwähnt und deren Aufgaben und Positionen an Bord bekannt gegeben. * Dass es sich bei dem "Wächter" um einen Krayt-Drachen handelt, wird nicht explizit ausgesprochen, kann jedoch aufgrund der Beschreibung und Art der Weseinheit angenommen werden. * Als Kaydan die Idee aufbringt, die Aufmerksamkeit der Sith nach Malastare zu lenken, wird Er gefragt, warum ausgerechnet dieser Planet genommen werden soll. Er erklärt, dass der Planet reich an Bodenschätzen ist und sich gefährliche Bestien dort aufhalten, die den Sith das Leben schwer machen können. Dies ist eine Anspielung an das Zillo-Biest, welches in der Animationsserie "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" ebenfalls auf Malastare entdeckt wurde.